The Love Handles
by Keelz and Vonnie
Summary: [Shounen-aiYaoi - Yami x Seto] When an echo of their past is triggered, Yami and Seto's futures become intertwined; but the path they now walk was never going to be an easy one to take...


**Keelz: **Yay! We live! Albeit for a few more days now but we liiiive! XD

**Vonnie:** As does Kaiba's love handles on his love handles, baby ;)

**Keelz: **We came up with this idea at Vonnie's Nan's house.

**Vonnie:** I hope you've all noticed the jackets. I mean, it looks like those hip spikes are waiting there so Seto can be mounted. Bwahaha, my yaoi-fangirl senses are mighty.

**Keelz: **I wonder if we'd ever be able to write a NC-17 version of this...XD

**Vonnie:** We shall have to. We can't post it here _:shakes fist:_ but we shall post it somewhere and give linkage when it is appropriate. Booya! I know I still owe a few readers an NC-17 piece of a censored fic I wrote ages ago...

**Keelz: **Tsk tsk..._:shakes head:_ Oh well, I'll poke her to make sure she gets her stuff done kay? Suuuper...

**Vonnie:** Well, I think we've rambled on enough, let's get down to the fic!_ :gets a white wine spritzer:_ The YGO movie taught me a lot.

**Keelz: **Yup! Disclaimer! We no own! Not even the sacred Love Handles we love so! And remember! Never have White Wine Spritzers before bed! XD

**Vonnie: **Yep! Do as the wonderful Pegasus did, and switch to RED! BWAHAHAHA!

* * *

**One – _The one where Seto acquires new handles_**

* * *

Mokuba was sitting on his knees comfortably watching the Domino Museum Press Conference. A young woman called Ishizu Ishtar was due to speak, and from what he had heard, she had found artefacts that depicted the history of Duel Monsters. Mokuba had chosen to watch the Conference in his older brother's presence in the hope that he would show some interest in it and break away from his work for just a little while. But his brother was his brother, and there seemed to be nothing that could stop Seto from doing his work.

"An Ancient Egypt exhibit at the museum!" Mokuba exclaimed, turning to his diligently working brother. "We should check it out Seto!"

"Hn..." Seto grumbled not paying his brother or the conference much attention. This sort of thing was of no interest to him. The phone on his desk started to ring. "Yes?" Seto answered in an almost rude tone.

"This is Ishizu, you should really pay closer attention to my conference," the female voice on the other end of the line said calmly.

"What?!" Seto said, jumping slightly and stopping his work at his laptop. "How did you know I was watching the conference?!"

"I am personally inviting Seto Kaiba to a private viewing of this exhibit tonight," Ishizu continued with issuing her statement, catching Seto's attention.

'It's amazing,' Mokuba thought, looking over at the stunned expression that was painted on his brother's face. 'Seto seems to pay no attention and yet he gets invited to a private viewing!' Ishizu continued on with her statement.

"And I promise, what he will see shall change his life forever!"

* * *

Seto regarded Ishizu with the same hostile aloofness he gifted upon every other person as the Egyptian woman led him round her exhibition. So far he was yet to experience anything that would 'change his life forever' as Ishizu had publicly claimed, but her serious and elegant demeanour suggested that her boast was not one to dismiss so easily.

Pausing, the woman then pointed the brunet's attention to an ancient tablet that clearly depicted Duel Monsters, and began to explain the suggestion of their existence the stone put forward. To say the least, Kaiba's attention was now captured, and Ishizu decided to move on to her next piece of interest.

"Take a look at this, Kaiba," Ishizu beckoned Kaiba to join her in front of the second artefact. "This is the reason why I brought you here today."

Kaiba monitored her briefly with his deep blue eyes, noting how her attention seemed fixed on the piece before her. He slowly advanced and stood beside her, affixing his gaze on the tablet. It depicted two young men in what could only be interpreted as a battle for supremacy. One of the men seemed very familiar to Kaiba, but he didn't know how. "This tablet depicts an epic battle that took place over five thousand years ago, between the pharaoh and the sorcerer who betrayed him. Look closely, Kaiba. Do they seem familiar?" Kaiba scanned the tablet once again, and it was upon this second glance that realisation dawned on the young man.

"That's the pharaoh?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "But that's Yugi!" he also noticed that above his head was a Duel Monster, but not just any Duel Monster, this was Yugi's favourite monster: the Dark Magician.

"Yes, Kaiba," Ishizu confirmed. "Now look at his opponent." Kaiba complied and moved his line of sight onto the other figure. "That's you, Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror. Was that really him? Could it be?

"If you do not believe me, look at the monster carved above him! It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Ishizu could clearly see the disbelief in his eyes. She already knew he would be unwilling to accept all she was going to tell him, and she knew she'd have to resort to a more convincing method. She softly placed her fingers over the golden necklace that hung around her neck. Her Millennium powers would come in useful, if her plan was to succeed.

Ishizu knew that showing only one tiny segment of his past wouldn't be enough to convince Seto Kaiba, and so she opted to show the brunet a few. Even though his words afterward claimed he didn't believe what she had said, Ishizu was observant enough to know that those were only stubborn protests made to convince himself, and even then, she could see that even if he didn't realise it, subconsciously, there was acceptance.

Soon after, Seto took his leave of the Egyptian woman, and she watched him with knowing eyes. _'It has begun.'_

* * *

Kaiba was sat almost smugly in the back of his executive car, examining the powerful card in his hand.

"Obelisk the Tormentor," Kaiba muttered, a dark smile creeping onto his lips. "One of the three Egyptian God cards...with this all-powerful card in my deck, I will claim the remaining two cards for my own, and with these three mighty cards I will crush Yugi, and regain my title as the world's number one duellist!"

He rubbed his fingers lightly over the shiny surface of the card, and he thought pleasantly to himself of how he would make Yugi squirm with his deck of powerful Egyptian Gods. But the more he thought about defeating Yugi, the more a strange feeling seemed to build up within him. Eventually the thought of shaming him dissipated and gave way to an emotion that Kaiba was completely unfamiliar with, and yet it felt as if this feeling had been with him for as long as he could remember.

"Mr Kaiba?" the driver suddenly noticed that his employer seemed to have, for lack of a better word, spaced out.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, snapping back into his regular high-strung attitude. The driver shook his head lightly, brushing off his earlier worry and dismissing it entirely. This irritated Kaiba slightly, but he decided not to dwell on it. He had other issues on his mind, like preparing for his tournament; the tournament that would reward him with the remaining two Egyptian God cards and the title of the world number one.

The tournament would be full of great opportunities; Seto would get a chance to resolve his personal agenda with Yugi, a chance to get recognition as the world's greatest duellist, and a chance to boost KaibaCorp's income and reputation by introducing on of his latest projects; as a result of this, he needed to make this tournament stand out from the rest by making it superior in terms of originality, entertainment value and organisation, which would be no easy feat.

But Seto Kaiba was never one to turn down a challenge and the combined power of his mind, money and determination was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"As if he didn't work hard enough before," Mokuba grumbled as he sat watching his older brother toil away, swinging his short legs to and fro and he interlocked his petit fingers behind his wild mop of hair. Something obviously had Seto all fired up, and it didn't take a genius to deduct that it was connected to the private viewing Ishizu had invited Seto to. After a moment's consideration, Mokuba hopped up to his feet and walked over to hover at his brother's side, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Seto!" he chirped, tiptoeing in an attempt to get a look for himself at what the older Kaiba was planning, "What's going on? What ya working on?"

"I'm going to be hosting a tournament soon, Mokuba," Kaiba replied, keeping his gaze fixed on the screen of his laptop. "It will be a gathering of only the elite duellists, and an ideal chance to show to the world the power of KaibaCorp, and my supremacy as the world's best duellist!"

"A tournament?" Mokuba asked excitedly. "That'll be so awesome Seto! Imagine how much fun it's gonna be!"

"Organising a tournament isn't fun, Mokuba," Kaiba replied sternly. "It takes hard work and determination to set up the technology needed to get this tournament running."

"You're always able to put a dampener on anything fun, aren't you?" Mokuba mumbled, resting a small hand on his forehead. "Well...can I help?"

"There's nothing you can do for now," Kaiba replied, still refusing to meet his younger brother's eye. Mokuba sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door softly as he left.

_Yugi..._ Kaiba thought as he typed out design schematics for the holographic projectors equipped to his new Duel Disk system. _This overpowering need I have to beat you, to show you I am superior..._ he ceased working for a brief moment to sit back in his chair and think more deeply. _But why do I get the feeling this runs a lot deeper than just rivalry...Yugi..._

* * *

Two heavy doors were pushed open, and a young man adorned in the garb of an Egyptian sorcerer, an ancient golden cross around his neck, entered the room. He walked forward briskly, knowing well that he could be executed for this action, but not feeling worried. As he drew closer to the large bed in the centre of the room, he slowed his steps, a small smile developing on his normally impassive face. He came to the right-hand side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping figure before him. The young pharaoh was sleeping peacefully; all that could be heard in the room was his soft breathing. The sorcerer sat himself carefully at his king's side and raised a pale hand to place on the pharaoh's soft cheek. He caressed his skin with his finger lightly, receiving a gentle twitch from the sleeping royal. The sorcerer then leant down and pressed his lips softly against the pharaoh's, the sweetness of it tingling down his spine. When he opened his eyes and lifted his head, he was greeted by a pair of shining amethyst orbs. The Egyptian king brought a hand to the sorcerer's face, the sorcerer holding it there as if the mere touch was bliss to him. Then the sorcerer was pulled into a deeper kiss by his master, their tongues playing briefly in each others' mouths before the pair broke off for air, smiling.

"Pharaoh..."

* * *

Seto sat up with a start, after having found himself to have fallen asleep at his desk. He had broken out into a hot sweat upon having another linked dream. As of late, all of his dreams seemed to run like a television show; as episodes all continuing one after another. He had recalled having dreams similar to these as a child, but what seemed to disturb him now was that he knew who the strange pharaoh was: it was Yugi.

"What's happening to me?" he breathed heavily, wiping his forehead. "This can't be linked to any of that trash Ishizu was telling me...it can't..." he looked to the screen of his laptop, and saw that all his work was still on the screen, so he saved it hurriedly and shut the laptop down. He then rose out of his chair and exited the room. He briefly checked to make sure Mokuba was in bed asleep, as it was 1am, before heading to his own room to sleep. Next time, he decided, he wouldn't work so hard so late.

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi sat up, sensing a disturbance within his Millennium Puzzle. "Yami are you alright?"

"I think so..." Yami replied, starting to pace about the room.

"What's on your mind?" Yugi asked, sitting up in bed.

"A strange dream...a young man entered a chamber and he..."

"He what?" Yugi pressed.

"He kissed the young man sleeping there. It feels like I've dreamt this before, it feels so familiar somehow..."

"There's no point worrying about it at 1am," Yugi noted, pointing to his bedside clock. "We can talk about it at a more decent hour, okay?"

"Of course," Yami nodded, allowing his young hikari the rest he needed. But the dream still haunted the ancient spirit, whom had only recently discovered that he was the pharaoh of Egypt five thousand years before. Had he been the king on the receiving end of that kiss? And who was the young man giving it?

* * *

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *


End file.
